


Of Disks and Freedom.

by AToZRainToBe



Series: Writing Scenes from Streams I’m Too Invested In [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Stream - BIG MAN IS HERE (dream smp) - TommyInnit, Tommy and Tubbo chill, Well not really, retelling of a stream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AToZRainToBe/pseuds/AToZRainToBe
Summary: Retelling of the event where Tubbo and Tommy talk about running away and finding out they have all the disks. From the stream “BIG MAN IS HERE (dream smp) - TommyInnit”
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Writing Scenes from Streams I’m Too Invested In [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964764
Comments: 2
Kudos: 131





	Of Disks and Freedom.

It took very little to get Tommy angry. It took very little to get him to stab things. All he needed was a motive and a sword to do those things, and any other emotion came easily with it- except for sadness. 

Or whatever the hell this complicated mess was supposed to be called. 

In his mind, anger was a fiery red colour. Sadness was black. Unyielding, never ending black. He never liked the darkness, and he certainly didn’t like the black that coloured his mind at this very moment. 

It was sadness, he hoped, because if it were sadness he’d know how to fix it- stab shit. Stab, stab, stab, and not think twice about the implications. Not think twice about Tubbo, about Wilbur, about everything else. 

The horse’s feet make meaningless noise on the wooden planks of the prime path as he walks. Even riding is full of effort- his limbs feel heavy, weighed by bricks and confusion, weighed by the weight of what Wilbur’s asking him to do. 

He knows, he knows it’s wrong. 

He just has to stick by Wilbur until Big Man realises it’s wrong. 

Until someone, anyone, intervenes. Until a grown up- well, Tommy thinks as he blinks rapidly down at his feet, grown ups around here seem to be rapidly declining in quality of mind and morals- until someone that’s sane, like him, intervenes. 

A bee buzzes past him. He wonders about Tubbo, and if the man is waiting at the Embessy for him. He wonders, and knows Tubbo would agree- Wilbur’s insane for trying to blow L’manburg to the ground. But like he said, Tommy will never be president. 

It still stings, some part of that, somewhere in his chest. It stings like a candle in the dark and yet he feels no urge to stab. No urge to pull his sword from its sheath. 

He pulls out the wooden stairs, and places them on the ground with a thud. His mind is spinning, eyes sore, and yet Tubbo sits on the bench with him like nothing ever happened. 

It’s quiet. 

“No... no music today?” Tubbo asks, clearing his throat. There’s only a block of space between them but Tommy feels as if that’s a nation in its own right. His hands shake as he steadies himself to stand. 

“No... no- actually, yeah. Hold on.”

Tubbo follows him to his ender chest, neither saying a word. The movement of their feet against the grass lines up perfectly even with the slight height difference between them. It’s all so, achingly, familiar. 

“Wait, hold on, I have something for you,” His best friend- he reminds himself that Tubbo is, undoubtedly,  his  best friend, and would never betray him- kneels down, reaching into the ender chest and producing a disk. “It’s... Wilbur gave me it. It’s Mellohi.”

“Tubbo...” He swallows the lump in his throat. It doesn’t help. “I already have mellohi. Wilbur-“ Tommy blinks, looking at the disc in Tubbo’s hand. “Oh. Oh so- so Wilbur hasn’t... he hasn’t Just gone crazy.”

Tubbo tilts his head. “What do you mean?”

“Just- come with me,” He shakes his head, gathering blocks from the ender chest and turning back towards the bench he just placed for the two of them. As the first notes drift through the air he shivers, sighing. “Wilbur’s gone... he’s not right. He wants to blow it all- he wants to blow you up- I can’t say much, but just know; that festival shlatt is planning? It isn’t going to be fun.”

“Of course it’s going to be fun,” Tubbo remarks, brows furrowed, lips pursed. “There’s going to be-“

“It won’t be fun. Wilbur’s lost his shit.” 

“What makes you say-“

“He doesn’t think anyone’s  there to help him. He doesn’t even think- he doesn’t think  I’m  here to help. He wants to blow it all up, he thinks it’s too far gone.” As Tubbo protests, Tommy interrupts; “He thinks it’s the end of an era.”

“Well... we have the upper hand.” Tubbo’s voice is small, a statement that Tommy and him don’t really, truly believe. 

“Yeah! Yeah- I- I know we do- I know  we  do, Tubbo,” Tommy flails his hands around, desperate for Tubbo to understand. Small, blue eyes stare back at him, both of them equally as scared. “But Wilbur’s- Wilbur’s not the man he used to be.”

It’s all let out then, in one breath, as Tommy admits it. Tubbo suckers in a breath, hand on the bench, breathing. “How do I-“

“This war, Tubbo,” He continues without even thinking. The blackness in him strengthens at the weakness in his voice. “These fights- me and you, we’ve done these for days-“

Tubbo cuts him off, steeling backwards, eyes on him as if he were an animal. Tubbo shakes, skin crawling, breath quick, eyes confused until they lock onto Tomny’s , and he’s- he’s  scared . Of  Tommy. 

“How do I- How do I know you’re just saying this?”

The question hangs between them. Tommy would never betray Tubbo, but in this moment, they have nothing to show for it. Neither of them know if they’re two pieces of one whole. So Tommy sighs, and pulls a disk from his inventory; blocks. 

“Tubbo, I’m going to trust you with something,” His  best friend  creeps forward like Tommy might hurt him. He hands the disk over. “One of three disks. Don’t tell anyone you have it, but just so- just so you know I’m not crazy.”

“That’s the Jschlatt disk. From the first day; ‘Block’.”

Tubbo races off to put it in his ender chest, and Tommy watches with a breath of relief. There’s quiet, until there isn’t; “There’s something I have to give you too real quick,” He passes a disk over. “I need you to take this one.” 

Tommy blinks. “What’s- what’s it?”

“The unoriginal Jschlatt disk.”

“Oh, okay.” 

They stand side by side, each deep in their own ender chests. Tommy sighs, leaving the disk resting on his other precious goods. “Keep it, though, Tubbo.”

Tubbo gives him a reassuring smile. “I will, I will.”

Tommy feels the need to go on, even if Tubbo looks like they’ve formed a bond out of blood. “Don’t bargain it, don’t tell anyone you have it, but know that you have it. Know that... that whatever happens,” He looks away, headed to the bench, sitting down again as he looks out on what used to be his home. “We have to trust each other, alright?”

His best friend follows, as he always does, smiling and nodding. “Cause- cause I don’t know what’s happening, man,” Tommy continues, Tubbo’s voice becoming nothing but a background to him. “Do you- do you understand that?”

It’s a final glimpse of hope in his sadness. He hates it, hates the way his body feels so weighed to the floor, so empty, how the words he speaks echo in his mind. There’s nothing but cold around him, even if he’s buried in layers of armour and clothing. 

He always hates this kind of sadness. He hates it so much. His world is so dull, so empty, and Wilbur’s words come to him again-  are we the bad guys? 

Neither of them move. Tubbo’s voice breaks the silence; “Yeah.”

Tommy scrambles for hope, a better subject to focus on. “We’ll get those discs back, yeah?” He turns away from his friend. Tubbo agrees with him as he continues. “But- I just-“ 

“How many more left do we have to get back? Only one, right? Only cat?” 

Tommy stumbles over his words, brain focused entirely on this new possibility- only one disc? And then, finally, they’re free? “Uh- well- well I  thought  I had mellohi this whole time-“

“No, I have mellohi,” Tubbo smiles, and Tommy has no doubt this man holds his discs. If Tubbo is the upper hand in all of this, Tommy knows they’re stuck together the same way that glue sticks to paper. 

Still, he has to say it; “Yeah, but- how do you know I- Tubbo, we don’t... Wilbur’s-“ He takes a breath. “Don’t say this to him but what- why has he traded those discs? Why would he, when we lost the war, not give me back the real disc?” 

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Because he wants power over you,” It’s scary to the two how easily he admits the reasoning, and they both know neither would have said it if things were different. If Tubbo weren’t with Jschlatt, neither wild have even thought of it. But they do. “Look at it from a presidents POV; you’re a valuable asset to him. And while you have something you care about-“

“He’s not the president- anymore, Tubbo.”

It’s quiet. Tubbo swallows. Tommy blinks back tears he know won’t fall. He feels nothing but the emptiness of his fingertips. 

“Yeah, and,” Tubbo takes a moment to recover, looking away from his friend. “He kept the discs to remain control over you. Surely. Think about it from his POV-“

Tommy glances towards the way he came, back towards Manburg, and further towards Pogtopia. He wonders what Wilbur’s doing, and finds his stomach tied in knots at the thought that Wilbur is planning for  it.  Tubbo continues talking. “Once he was not president, there’s nothing stopping you from up and leaving.” 

“He doesn’t know that I know,” He states firmly. The image of Wilbur hunched over a stone, maybe a crafting table, a scribbled map of Manburg laid out in front of him with marks flickers through his mind. “Let’s keep this between us, alright? But let’s...”

He trails off, nothing more to say. 

“Okay,” Tubbo nods. “Oh, I also have something else to show you.”

He follows his friend back to the ender chest, talking as they move. “Tubbo, we’ve got to- we’ve got to stick together, alright?” 

“I- I also have-“ Tubbo reaches into the chest, pulling out a familiar green disc. “I also have this one.”

He steps back from Tommy, who eyes the disc with a trained gaze. “That’s not the real cat,” He says, certain in his memory that Bad had his disc. 

“Uhh... I’m 90% sure it is,” Tubbo says as he moves to put the disc back, fingers careful and movements steady. Tommy furrows his brow. 

“No cause Dream has the real cat- no- Badboyhalo has the real cat.”

“I don’t think he does.” 

“Why do you not think he does?” 

“Well, it’s just, it seems to be a bit of a coincidence that I acquired-  now-  all three of the legitimate discs.” 

“So you have all the discs?” Tommy asks, watching Tubbo lean against the opposite wall. It feels closer now, this distance familiar and comfortable compared to the bench. He hates it all. 

“I believe so, yes.” 

“So-“ Tommy begins walking back to the bench, confusion clearing up to give way for a realisation. If Tubbo has all of the discs, then... “Sit with me, Tubbo.”

“Right now, we could-“ He sits down, legs bent onto the seat of the chair as he perches on the back. “I mean, we could just run away from here and we’d never have to- we’d have everything we ever wanted.”

“We could just start a new life,” Tubbo agrees. “We’d have everything we care about.”

The image draws him in. A nice house, maybe like the Embassy, with a river nearby and a farm so they don’t need to come back for food. Tubbo would have bees, he imagines, and they’d be warm. Safe and warm, like L’manburg promised to be. It’s appealing. 

“And we’d never have- are you...?” 

Tubbo’s voice dies down as they begin to sit in silence. Leaving Wilbur behind would be so much worse, Tommy thinks, now that the man thinks everyone is out to betray him. Now that he’s so far gone. It would hurt them both to leave, but Wilbur- 

He’d lost a son, for God’s sake. A son that he’d raised in a nation he tried to make safe, tried to make warm, one he’d lost in the blink of an eye because of Tommy’s attempt to get an endorsement and his own ego. Wilbur  needed  a constant. He needed someone like Tubbo, someone that would always be there. 

Tommy may not agree with him, but he would be a constant. He would stay by Wilbur. Wouldn’t he? 

“I don’t...” Tubbo offers into the free air, the two of them sitting side by side. Tommy meets the man’s eyes, shaking his head. 

“No. We can’t, no.”

“We have to stay,” Tubbo repeats twice, like it will become true. 

“We’re here for L’manburg. We’re not here for the speech, that doesn’t- we’re here for L’manburg, Tubbo. We’re not giving up now,” As they walk back to Manburg, he looks back towards his friend. He breathes out, shoulders shaking. “We’re gonna restore it.” 

“It’s not too far gone.” 

Even as Tubbo says that, they both know it isn’t true. They both know it’s a lie. That even if Manburg-  L ’Manburg- can be fixed, Wilbur might not be. They might not be. 

“Tred lightly, Tubbo. And you can’t trust  anyone .”

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback on this is great! I’ve only just gotten back into writing and without a feedback or anything else I get kinda bored haha 
> 
> Anyway if you have suggestions on scenes or moments I can do a retelling of then please suggest ! I’m really just wanting to learn about writing things like these in more depth and with real life dialogue and actions ! :) 
> 
> Remember to love each other and yourselves <3


End file.
